Epi 30 Old Acquaintances
by KingofSlugterra
Summary: Ever wondered where the Master came from or who were his parents? did he have brothers or sister? (The Master in my series is male)


The Adventures of the

God Squad

Episode 30 "Old Acquaintances"

After the tests my team needed some down time after all the activities and events that we had completed. We gave our students and ourselves a few weeks off for some rest and relaxation which me and my team desperately needed. Me and my team had solved many of the mysteries of Slugterra and even though many were still unsolved, we were going to solve as many as we could. There were still two questions that still always bugged me, but I couldn't figure them out: the first question was from where did the Master come from? And did he ever have any family or siblings? The Master refused to answer either question no matter how or when I asked him, but I felt that he might hiding something important that could possibly could be a new problem or even a new menace.

Theme Song

While I was trying to figure out what the Master was trying to hide, a mysterious appeared in a village near Lesyk's hideout and went in the town's cafeteria for a simple, hot drink. The figure was a average height, well built, armoured, masked and carried two hidden weapons. He sat down at the counter among some rough and accidentally spilled one of their drinks. "Hey, that was an expensive drink!" the angry man said. He grabbed the unknown figure and threw him into a table. The mystery slinger stood up and took out his two secret weapons which were two blasters which had an axe blade on the left and right side of the barrel of the blaster. The blade sliced right through the table and anything that was thrown at him! He viciously attacked the men who were pointing their guns at him and cut them up into pieces and everyone else who tried to defend them were also killed brutally. After only 2 minutes, there were over 20 bodies in pieces and blood all over the floor! The man asked him who he was, and he replied "I'm the Perfect Master, the brother to the Unbeatable Master, but superior!"

The 2nd master named "Grendel" was subdued many years by his older brother and trapped in a secret cave for many years, but Grendel finally escaped and now he wanted revenge and wanted to challenge his brother once again to a one on one duel. He quickly learned what had happened while he was gone and soon he made his way to the city closest to my hideout and told the police that he would like to talk to me. "I'm sorry, but he doesn't take random calls" the guard told him. "I'm pretty sure that he will want to talk to me" he said with a smile. The guard told me that he would only have 2 minutes to speak to me. "Hello, this is Yvan Choly, why are you calling me?" I asked. "I am Grendel, a good friend of the Unbeatable Master and I wish to speak to him, it is urgent!" he said sharply.

I interrupted the Master's class and asked him if a name "Grendel" rang any bells, but as soon as I mentioned the Master froze in shock! I had never seen the Master so shocked or almost scared, but then he told me privately "That is my younger brother who I locked away many years ago, but it seems that he has escaped and now he seeks revenge on me. I can tell that he wants to challenge me once again and he thinks that he can actually win, but I won't let him. Grendel is very, very dangerous, none of you may face him except me and maybe you because he is the second greatest warrior that Slugterra had ever seen. I agreed that until the Master truly needed help, then I would not interfere in his match.

Master Shinai went outside and met his younger brother Grendel in an opening and they both prepared for battle. When they began, I had never seen anyone fight like those two did; they were perfect! It seemed as Shinai's staff blaster was the only thing that Grendel's axe blades couldn't cut, but that still made it no easier. Both put up a spectacular fight, but they were equal in skills, so I decided to step in and help, but that might have been a mistake. When I entered and arena, Grendel began to laugh at me and charged toward me like a vicious animal! I was barely able to defend myself, but soon Shinai helped me to get my act together. He told me what were the strengths and weaknesses of his brother, but he also came up with a plan to win.

I left the arena and secretly went underground to a series of tunnels under the arena. When Grendel was right over me, I opened a hidden door and ambushed him and knocked him down to the ground, and before he knew it, he was on the ground with our blaster ends next to his face!

Grendel did not give up, he slowly pushed a button on his wrist panel and a quick smoke-firecracker bomb was let off, but before we regained full sight, Grendel was gone! "This is only the beginning." Shinai said sadly. "He will not stop until he has beaten me, but when he does, then he will take over Slugterra and treat everyone will brutality and cruelness." He concluded. "Then why don't you let him beat you?" I said. "What do you mean Yvan, if he wins, then he _wins_!" the Master replied. "We'll _make_ it look like he won, but when he thinks he's "won" then we'll catch him off guard." I explained. "Yvan that's brilliant, why didn't I think of something like that!" the Master said happily. We set up a plan to catch him, and soon we would have him in the dungeons.

I asked Shinai why his brother hated him so much, but he told me that if I wouldn't tell anyone, then he would tell. I promised, so he told me "When we were younger, we both entered a competition for slinging and finally when we were in the finals, I won and was the only person to ever beat him. For his failure, our parents treated him very poorly and gave him little love and care, instead of favoring him like they did, until his loss. Once he failed in tournament, my parents, then only cared for me, but Grendel was beaten and humiliated, no matter how much I tried to defend him. Now I wish that I had never won that tournament; I would much rather have taken his place, just to make his life easier, especially because he was the younger one. Every day, I hear his cries of pain and sorrow and it pierces my heart every time I hear it, and the same question haunts me everyday "Should have I have lost the tournament; would that have prevented his pain and suffering?" because if it would have stopped it, I would have gladly lost for him, because I love him." He told me. I was very moved for his love for his brother, but I wondered if maybe if he repeated what he told me, to his brother, then maybe it maybe it would change him. Well, we would find out soon enough; Grendel was waiting outside, ready for round two in his quest for revenge at Shinai.

**The ending is yours to decide:**

_Shinai changes Grendel after telling him about his love for his brother_

_Shinai telling Grendel only has slight effect of change_

_We confront him but he escapes_

_We confront and capture Grendel where in prison Shinai changes him_

**These are the main ways that the story would have ended**

**The next episode will be based on what would have happened in the second and third endings of this episode.**


End file.
